Peacock
Peacock is a Chinese vigilante who has come to Gotham with unknown intentions. History ''Batman'' Her first appearance is in ''Batman'' #704, where at one point in time, the Sensei resurfaces thanks to the intervention of Peacock who pitied the Sensei for his former life. She had a vile of the Lazarus Pits' essence and poured it down the throat of the Sensei's corpse. Peacock hoped Sensei's new lease on life will lead him to true enlightenment but Peacock underestimated the side effects of the Lazarus Pits. Later on, Sasha Lo and her half brother Luki, appear in Gotham seeking an audience with members of Wayne Enterprises. Meeting with Dick Grayson and Lucius Fox requesting that The Lo Foundation be able to purchase property within Gotham's Crime Alley neighborhood, most notably the theater and surrounding area where Bruce's parents were murdered. Claiming she wants to revitalize the area, she tells both Grayson and Fox to inform Bruce about her offer of millions more than the property is worth. Hours later, Grayson notices she's following him. Offering him what essentially is a bribe of ten million dollars, Lo tells Grayson that she wants the deal done as soon as possible, as she suddenly needs to leave the country. Before Grayson can acquire more information, an arrow is shot at Lo, who reacts quick enough to catch it. She tells her driver to bring her brother to safety as she gives chase to the assassin. However, Sasha didn't know that her driver was actually working for the Sensei. In ''Batman'' #705, Batman joins forces with Peacock who's as dangerous as she is beautiful. When members of a secret order turn up dead and tortured in Gotham City's Chinatown district, I-Ching informs Batman that he fears an ancient mask called the Beholder is the target. And that the only one who might be capable of locating the mask, a young boy named Luki Lo is now held captive of The Sensei. Batman connects this case to that of a missing satellite architect. With few clues to go by and the stakes getting higher, Batman races to locate the surviving members of the order before it's too late. Yet, they save him, but Batman leaves instantly for Gotham. In ''Batman'' #706, I-Ching puts a pencil and paper near Peacock and Peacock draws her latest vision from Luki. I-Ching uses this information and contacts Batman by via Bat Signal. Peacock's illustration depicted an abandoned butcher shop in Chinatown. Unfortunately, the both of them come under attack by the Sensei who has been putting information in Luki in order to set up the heroes. The Sensei eventually figured out Luki's telepathic connection to Peacock so he used it to his advantage. However, the Sensei did manage to extract the exact location of the mask. The Sensei learned that Mr. Fong hid the Beholder in the archives of the Gotham Library. In ''Batman'' #707, Batman arrives out of nowhere and warns Sensei that the power is too strong, but Sensei believes himself to be worthy to wield the power and disregards the warning. Suddenly, the mask comes off and Luki grabs it and I-Ching declares him the rightful owner. Enraged, Sensei attacks Luki and strikes the mask, breaking it into pieces. Knowing that he has lost this battle, Sensei saves face by picking up the pieces of the mask and escaping. In the aftermath, Peacock and Luki entrust Batman with the piece of the mask that Sensei was not able to salvage, warning him that there is no doubt he will one day return to have it for himself. Powers and abilities *'Unarmed combat' Category:Allies